Rise of Life Stream Dragon
by Xxforget-me-not6xX
Summary: In a world where duel monsters live along side humans in hiding and dragons are their protectors, Rua is barely acknowledge due to being a non-signer, even as a dragon. Join Rua as he struggles to be like everyone in his family. AU. Note: AD:JL takes place the 5D's timeline.
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's or any references to American Dragon:Jake Long._**

**_I'm back. this story had to be rewritten to where it's not in script form. First time, I was reported for that and they had removed my story for that. I mean there are how many people who type stories here in script form and yet they chose to report me. Anyway the stories back and ready to go. Enjoy._**

**_thought-_** _I…I…I…_

**Yusei's POV**  
Its been 1 year since the dark signers had been defeated. Me, Jack, Crow, and Akiza are still signers. After their defeat, Akiza and I got married and took our place as emperor and empress. Now its been a year and Akiza already was about give birth to twins.

**St. Ingrid General Hospital…  
Akiza's POV**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I was being rushed to an maternity ward. I was expecting give birth to them a month later, but they decided to come early. My doctor said that I was supposed to be infertile. They said I would never have children. Here we are today, I'm here in a hospital and in extreme pain. I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying not scream out in pain. Oh, how did we come to this?

**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
It was already a year after our marriage. I was in mine and Yusei's room preparing for our first year anniversary. Yusei said he was taking me somewhere special. Yusei came into the room wearing his usual wear. We kissed and looked at each other in the eyes.

Yusei complimented me, "You look amazing today. You ready?"

"Of course, my star.", I said

Both of us transformed into our dragon forms. Yusei transformed into a Stardust Dragon. He had a mane that resembled his in human form. the only difference was it was long black mane going half way his neck. But he still had his 4 gold streaked hair spikes. He had a black, wild mane on his tail, and his criminal mark under his left eye running down his cheek. I turned into the Black Rose Dragon with a short rose petal mane the resembled my hair in human form and a necklace that hung around my neck.

As you can see, the signers are dragons, protectors of the Magical Community in New Domino City as know as American Dragons. My husband and I were named the new Emperor and Empress of the magical world North America. For a thousand years ,even before Zero Reverse, dragons protected duel monsters from evil. Most duel monsters would travel from the Duel Spirit World to the Human World and back to live in our world or theirs, but knowing how humans react to the unnatural, the our world was kept hidden, however it's not all prefect. Very little humans know about the Magical World. It's either they know someone personally and keep it a secret, other would people think they are complete nutjobs, or a certain group in particular believe that humans are superior to duel monster, or as they call us magical creatures.

We flew from the rooftop of our home and away into the night. Yusei and I flew to a nearby forest landed on the side of a river and stayed in our dragon forms. We walked up along the river bank and find a small village of pixies settled near the river. The pixies flew toward us and started putting flower crowns on our heads. The leader of pixie village came up to Yusei giving his thanks, "Thank You. This is the least we can do for Yusei saving us from that mad scientist from the other day."

"Oh Yusei.", I sighed at the site.

"Now for the real surprise.", said Yusei.

The pixies brought a small wooden box to me. I open the box and inside two lockets. It held a pendent shape like the Crimson Dragon's seal. In the center, one had a head mark, and another a back claw mark representing the marks we carry. Yusei smiled and looks at me. We eskimo kissed and said to each other,

"Happy Anniversary, my rose."

"You, too my star. You, too."

"Go on and enjoy yourselves.", the leader motioned.

We leave and continued up the river to a nearby spring. We find a cave and inside a hidden spring. It was magnificent. The crystals shone like stars in the night sky and the water shimmered as the moonlight entered through the cave ceiling. I entered to spring as Yusei removed his armor. He enters the spring and nears. He then kisses me with passion and I did the same. Soon both our bodies delve underwater and we began mating and became one.

An hour later we returned to their home and in human form and continued on from there.

A week later…  
Yusei was in the garage fixing a couple of duel runners. I came in with a small smile on my face. He looks up and greets, "Oh, hello Akiza. What's with the smile?"

"Remember how the doctor said I was infertile?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well…the doctor called back and results came in. I'm pregnant."

Yusei's eyes widen and out if joy, he grabs me and hugs me tight. Then places a he hand in my stomach where their future child will develop.

"What happened? Why are you so cheery?",asked Jack As he and Crow comes in finding the two celebrating the news.

"How would you guys like to be uncles?"

Both were confused at Yusei's question.

"What are you talking about?", asked Crow.

"I'm pregnant!", I blurted out in joy.

The two stood there wide eyed as they slowly smiled at the news of my pregnancy and that they were going to be proud uncles of a child born to not one, but two signers.

"Congratulations to the both of yas.", said Crow. "Hey if's a boy, can you him after me?"

Everyone laughed at his request.  
**Flashback ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**9 months later, present day… **  
_"I'm gonna kill Yusei for this."_, Akiza thought to herself in her head.

**_If you notice any changes, the previous document was the wrong document. My bad. _**


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

**_Sorry it took so long. I was busy preparing for Thanksgiving as well as my birthday which is set on Thanksgiving Day here's wait you've been waiting for. Im planning on uploading another chapter today so I hope this keeps you busy as you wait for that delicious Thanksgiving turkey and that succulent, traditional honey glazed ham with a side of your fav dishes. _**

**_Happy Thanksgiving everyone And hope you have a great one.  
_**  
**Hospital lobby…**  
A receptionist sits by looking over paper when 3 men came up to her.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist looks up and asked three men. One with violet eyes and blond spiky hair. Another with gray eyes, orange hair, and multiple criminal marks. The last man, blue-eyed, black-hair with 4 spikes that contain golden streaks on the side, and jagged criminal mark under his left eye going down his cheek. The receptionist recognizes the three men. "Oh my, Yusei Fudo, your sire. I don't believe it. What are you doing here?"

"My wife Akiza is giving birth right now. I need to see her.", Yusei informed the woman.

"Ok. Give me a moment. She is in room A-181, in the maternity ward.

"Arigato.", Yusei thanked the woman in Japanese.

The three men raced to the elevators up to 2nd floor. The men ran to the room she was in. Yusei entered with a sigh of relieve that Akiza was alright.  
She looks back at Yusei smiling and nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Yusei. I can't believe it.", said Akiza as she panted.

"Don't worry Akiza. I'm here for you every step of the way.", said Yusei trying to calm her down.

"Yusei? I can't believe you."

"That I showed up? C'mon Akiza, you know I would be there for you."

"No, not that Yusei. THIS!"

Akiza's mood changes from sweet to furious. She grabs his neck and constricts looking into his eyes with fiery anger as she points to her stomach. She was literally choking him. "You are so dead when we're through with this. YOU GOT IT!"

Yusei nods in fear as the Black Rose Witch replaced his beautiful, kind wife with a demon inside. She lets go of his neck. The poor husband gasps and coughs for air and now sports a choke bruise around his neck.

Jack and Crow comes in to find Akiza choking a blue faced Yusei. Jack teases,"Awe. What a touching sight."

The lovebirds look back at Jack and Crow as they enter her room. They smiled at the sight. Suddenly Akiza's expression turns from anger to strained and starts breathing heavily. Yusei notices immediately.

" Akiza.",Yusei calls out.

"AAAAHHHH! Yusei, they're coming. AH!", Akiza cringed at her contractions.

The doctors rush in and start preparing to deliver the child. Akiza pants heavily as her contractions began.

Yusei held her hand again as he once again attempted to calm his wife. "Don't worry Akiza, I'm here, I'm here."

"Mr. Fudo.", the doctor calls for the man's name. "I'm going ask you to step outside for a whi…"

"NO!", Akiza shouted.

Both men looked at her panting in pain.

"Let him stay here. I NEED him."

"Mrs. Fudo."

"You listen her you skinny ass! It's either you let's him stay or the Black Rose Witch will YOUR ASS IS GOING TO HELL!"

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she was doctor was aware of her past and he did not want an angry witch doing any harm to him, especially a pregnant one. He did as she commanded and let Yusei stay.

Yusei ran over the side of her bed and holds her hand in a tight grip. She starts breathing heavily as soon as the next contraction hit. The doctor sits below her and places his hands in between her legs to catch the baby.

Akiza starts taking deeper breathes indicating the amount of pain she's in.

"Alright Mrs. Fudo. Do you feel the contractions?", the doctor asked.

"What do you think?", she said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, here's what we are going to do. As soon a you feel a contraction tell me. After that your going to push. Easy enough."

"JUST GET THEM OUT!"

"Oh God! Let's get to work people."

"I can feel them coming."

"Ok. On the count of 3. 1…2…3…PUSH!"

Akiza pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed Yusei's hand to help cope with the pain. At that moment, she could feel something coming out between her legs. It seemed to spread wider and wider. She stopped as she couldn't push anymore. Her grip on Yusei's hand loosened as she relaxed.

"It's alright, Akiza. You doing great.", Yusei embraced.

"Am I?", she asked a bit sore. Yusei nodded.

"I see the head.", the doctor announce. "Do you feel anything yet?"

"No."

"This might take some time."

Another contraction hits, and screams in pain.

**Outside the room…**  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The noise was becoming unbearable for the two to listen to. Jack gets up and starts walking away. Crow sees Jack get up and start following "Where are you goin'? What about Yusei and Akiza?"

Jack sighed, "I need some peace and quiet for little bit."

"C'mon it's just for a little…"

"You know she's having twins, right?"

Crow shuts up and hears another murderous, shrilling scream for Akiza. Crow gets up and runs by Jack. "How's about we get some dinner. We're splitting the bill by the way."

"Fine with me. Anything to get away from this scream.", Jack agreed as they walked away.

Jack and Crow leave as they hear another painful scream in Akiza's hospital room.

**Inside…**  
"Alrighty. Your almost done. We have the body, just a couple of more…", said the doctor.

"AH!", another contraction hits Akiza.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

She pushes as hard as she could. A another contraction hits causing her the wince once more.

" Just one more and…PUSH!"

Akiza pushes and pushes until she hears a wet sloosh come from her body as she has finally given birth. Akiza starts to breathes much more easily. A small cry is heard a few seconds later giving the signal that hers and Yusei's son had finally arrived. The doctor lifts the newborn from between her legs and wraps the child in a blue towel.

"It's a boy.", the doctor announces.

The doctor hands the child to his mother. The child opens his eyes for the first time and stops crying. He had Akiza's eye color along with Yusei's eye shape, his mother's fair skin, but strangely a crown of sea-foam green hair. A tired Akiza smiles down at her newborn son. She then looks at Yusei and the two nuzzle each other.

The baby's cries dies down. His parents look down at him in a loving manner. Akiza holds him tight and strokes his hair and greets their new son, "Hello little one."

Yusei looks at the child and comments, "It is truly amazing that we created him from our one love. "

Yusei holds his wife's hand and kisses her on the cheek. She blushes at his affection, however, the mood all changes as another contraction hits. Her blush disappears into an expression of pain. She cringes and screams as a red mark suddenly shines and burns on her glowing stomach. As if giving birth wasn't painful enough. The parents looked at the mark in astonishment. It was in a shape of some kind of claw. Out of nowhere, their dragon birthmarks started to glow and burn intensely. That's when hits them. The last signer. He was going to be born…as their child. The doctors were confused by this phenomena.

Back with Jack and Crow…  
The two were at a nearby restaurant eating whatever they ordered. Crow had a worried expression on his face. Even though Jack doesn't show it much, he still shows some concern for his foster brothers, "You ok?"

"I think we should be getting back right now.", said Crow.

"Just relax, I'm sure they're doing just…gah!", Jack shouts.

"Jack? Ack!"

Both their marks began glowing intensely as well as burn. They had a strange feeling, feeling they only felt when a new signer was found. Crow called Yusei to see if he was getting the same reaction.

Hospital…  
Yusei's cell rang. He saw Crow's name on the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Crow.", Yusei answered.

"Yusei, our marks are burnin' like crazy."

"Mine and Akiza's, too, and I know why."

"Well? What is it?"

"The fifth signer has been found. Or should I say created."

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby, the second twin, is the fifth signer. Akiza's stomach is carrying the final birthmark right now."

**Restaurant…**  
"No way?!", Crow shouts in surprise.

"What's going on?", Jack asked in pain.

"Yusei and Akiza's baby is going to be the fifth signer."

"What?! Then we have to get back to the hospital! Waitress, check please!"

The waitress brought them the bill. The two paid it, got on their duel runners, and raced off to the hospital.

The doctors were rushing to their positions and prepared for the twin's arrival.

"Ok, Mrs. Fudo, we're going to do the same thing as the first time. Are you ready?"

Akiza answered in pain from the contractions and burning mark, "Yes!"

"I can see your starting to crown. On the count of 3…"

"Just say push!", Yusei shouted in annoyance.

"PUSH!", the doctor commanded, "PUSH!"

Akiza pushes and so far only the head was able to come out. Akiza grabs Yusei's hand and starts squeezing it to the point Yusei was cringing in pain. He literally thought his hand was going to break. She once again turns to Yusei in anger.

"Yes.", Yusei answered in a high-pitched voiceas his hand is crushed under her grip.

Akiza was panting once more in pain. She was really thought she was going to die of this. A contraction hits again and cringes.

"PUSH!", the doctor commanded. Akiza screams in pain as she pushed harder and the dragon's hand mark burned brighter.

"Very good. The shoulders are out. Just a few more times. Now PUSH."

She pushes the baby only to his midsection.

"C'mon Akiza I believe you can do it. You're gonna make it.", Yusei encouraged.

"Oh, Yus…Yus…Ah!"

"Almost. PUSH!", the doctor shouted.

She pushes once more and can feel the baby's legs.

" Last one. I'm going to need you to do one last, and strong push, are you ready?"

Akiza nods.

"1…2…3…and…PUSH!"

She gave one strong and final push. Jack and Crow just arrived outside of Akiza's hospital room only to hear…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Another sloosh is heard. The birthmark disappears fromthe skin of Akiza's stomach and she sighs in relief. The doctor captures the child and wraps it in a towel. As he hands the baby to the parents, they notice that the twin was wrapped in a pink towel instead of a blue.

The doctor hands them their second baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"A girl?"

Both looked at their precious gift. She looked like a female version of her twin brother. She stops crying and opens her eyes and looks at her new parents. The newborn stretches out her right arm, and there, Yusei and Akiza finds the Crimson Dragon's hand mark. Both smile down at their new children. The very children they created out of their love for each other.

Outside, Jack and Crow are waiting in the hallway. The door opens and the doctor motions them to come in.  
The two got up from their seats and enter the room to find the lovers nuzzling and and Akiza carrying two newborns. The doctor and his staff leave the family in peace. The two foster brothers smile at sight of the new family. Yusei notices Jack and Crow and looks over to themand calls them over, "Come meet your new niece and nephew."

"Niece? The doctor said that both twins were boys.", Crow was surprised for a second time.

"Slight mistake."

"Can I hold him?", Jack walks over to Yusei and the newborn.

Yusei nods in response and gives the baby to Jack. He coos at the child and laughs as he tries to catch his index finger with his tiny hand. The boy finally catches his finger and wraps his hand in a tight grip. Crow walks over to see the boy. Jack was impressed with his nephew and it hasn't been 5 minutes, "The little one has got quite a strong grip. That's good for a signer as well as an heir."

Yusei laughed at the comment, "About that. You see the boy…uh…how can I put it?"

"The fifth signer's a girl.", Akiza announced.

Jack and Crow were surprised at the news of the twin sister, "A girl?!"

"It kind if caught us by surprise that the fifth signer would be a girl, much less our own child."

"Signer or not, they are still part of the family. No matter what.", Yusei vowed.

Jack and Crow smiled. The twins started to cry.

"What's wrong you guys? You tired?", Crow asked the twins.

"Probably hungry. Bring him here."

Jack gave the boy back to Akiza. Soon both latched themselves to Akiza's breast and started to suckle.

Jack greeted the twins to their new home, "Welcome to the world little ones."

"Well what do you plan on  
naming them?", asked Crow.

Akiza thought about the names that she and Yusei had chosen, "We already planned on naming the firstborn Rua, but I don't about the girl. Both were supposed to be boys.

Jack thought for a while and an idea popped up, "How about Ruka. It's kinda appropriate for a twin. Plus it's Russian for arm like where she carries her mark."

"Rua and Ruka. Sounds like a great name.", Crow votes in.

Yusei announces, "Then it's settled. Ruka it is."

Akiza yawned for she exhausted from giving birth.

"Guys?"

Yusei hushes the new mother, "Shhh, rest. You deserve it."

Akiza said yawning, "Thank you for every…thing."

With that, she fell asleep with the twins suckling. Yusei sat it a chair next to his wife and watched his son and daughter. The brothers left the new family alone as they were left in peace for the first time in weeks.


End file.
